Duelist's Haven
by yamigambit009
Summary: Okay people, the story is back...yay! The Silver Tournament finals move into their final stage in a place nobody expected!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT, repeat DO NOT, once more DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh.. yeah, but u probably knew that but I do own someone if I create them, which will most likely not happen.  
  
A/N: MADE UP CARDS WOULD BE GREAT!! Submit things by review or e-mail me at rogueandremy2003@wowmail.com, with the title being "Made Up Card Submission"  
  
Prologue  
  
Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, and Solomon Moto were in the Moto's living room, Solomon watching the news and Joey and Yugi wrapping up a duel for fun, with Yugi the victor (duh) by 3000 life points, playing by Battle City rules. "Well Joey, that was fun, you'd better be more careful of your strategies to survive dueling in the future."  
  
"Yeah, Yuge, I should be, even my Time Wizard/ Baby Dragon combo wasn't enough to finish you." Joey stated.  
  
"Well, I'm going to watch some TV and then I'll be up." Yugi declared.  
  
"Oh, sounds like a good plan, let me go check the mail, I think the mailman stopped by a little while ago." Solomon told them. A second later he returned with a grin so big a person living on Antarctica could see it. Then that smile suddenly turned into a frown. "Oh no, oh no!!" is all he kept repeating.  
  
"What is it? Yugi asked.  
  
"Kaiba has all three Egyptian God Cards, Marik is dead, and he's holding another tournament."  
  
A/N: HA HA!!! I change the Yu-Gi-Oh Universe!!! How did Marik die? What's up with Kaiba's new tournament and why I am asking you all these questions is coming up in Chapter 1: Kaiba's Announcement 


	2. Kaiba's Announcement

Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh- wait, let me check....nope  
  
A/N: Still accepting Made Up Cards- but send them in quickly, the tournament starts next chapter.  
  
Chapter 1: Kaiba's Announcement  
  
"All three God cards?" Yugi asked his grandpa. "That's what it says and oh, look here, the winner of the tournament is declared the best duelist in the world, and what a better way to prove that than winning all 3 Egyptian God Cards, and that's first prize."  
  
"All three? Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra are first prize? Then I must win that tournament for Yami needs them more than I do. This Pharoah stuff is getting a little weird, but Marik is dead now, so could Kaiba want the Millennium Puzzle. I bet he would, but why?" Yugi thought to himself in the long hours of the night.  
  
The next morning, Joey Wheeler was running down the streets of Domino so fast, he almost trampled Solomon. Solomon wondered why Joey would be up this early in the morning, at a quarter until five, but before he could ask, he heard Yugi shout "JOEY!!!" so loud a person on Antarctica could hear it.  
  
"Sorry, Yuge, but I just have got to tell you!!" shouted Joey  
  
"Tell me what?" Yugi managed to grumble.  
  
"Kaiba gave me an invite to his tournament" Joey oh-so-excitedly told him.  
  
"That's great, but did you really have to wake me up at 5 AM?" Yugi moaned.  
  
Suddenly, a vibrant blue light filled the air all around Domino and one person's voice, Seto Kaiba's voice filled the air.  
  
"Greetings, people of Domino and especially to duelists. Sorry to wake you up this early, but six months ago the Battle City Tournament was won by Yugi Moto, and I came in THIRD (third, whoop-de-doo), but I have devised a new tournament, the same rules with one little glitch, you won't pick your own duels, I will pick them for you- The top four duelists of Battle City have been given invitations to already enter the final rounds of Duelist Championship, the name of the new tournament. The others of you who wish to earn those remaining twelve spots had better have superior decks and dueling skills if you even wish to enter Duelist Championship, because 1 week from today, the Duelist Championship Games will begin! Let me go ahead and mention that the winner of this tournament will win not only fame and the 100 million dollar grand prize, but the winner will also receive these, these 3 Egyptian God Cards, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and The Winged Dragon of Ra will belong to the only person in the world who should rightfully own these three cards of power. So, duelists prepare your decks and your minds, for only one will walk away as the best duelist in the world!  
  
"Yugi, did you hear Kaiba this morning?" Tea asked on their way to school. "He seems extremely excited about the tournament he's having. Your entering right Yugi?"  
  
"Well, Tea to answer all your questions, yes, didn't everybody? He did seem excited and yes, I've got to enter to make sure the God cards are safe and see that Kaiba does not get his hands on the Millennium Puzzle. I can't let him, Tea, I just can't!" Yugi stated.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for Chapter 1, Didn't have too many ideas for this, the tournament begins next chapter but dueling begins in Chapter 3. So what does Kaiba want with Yugi's puzzle? Why is he using a tournament to capture Yugi? How did he get all three God cards? Why am I asking you so many questions you can't answer? Stay Tuned to see the answers in Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin!!  
  
Farewell  
  
Yamigambit 


	3. Let the Games Begin!

Disclaimer: You should know it by now.  
  
A/N: Well, where did we leave off? The tournament is about to begin- yes, yes, I know now. On with the story!!  
  
Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin!!  
  
Knock!  
  
Knocking was what was happening at the Game Shop one week after Kaiba's announcement. Joey yelled, "Come on Yuge!! The tournament starts in half an hour!!" Little did Joey know that all the previous 4 place winners were invited to spend the night in the Kaiba mansion as a little reward. Only two arrived, Seto Kaiba who came in third and Yugi Moto who won the tournament. Marik Ishtar, the runner up was dead, and Joey Wheeler- who came in fourth, was a no-show, so Kaiba decided they spend the night in different sides of the mansion (ol' rival bitterness) but Kaiba had not mailed Joey an invite on purpose, so when Solomon answered the door.  
  
"Good morning Joey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting on your way to Duelist Championship?" Solomon asked  
  
"Yeah, but I'm waiting for Yuge. Tristan and Tea said they were leaving Tristan's house about 15 minutes ago, and are going to ride the train to the Championship. Where's Yuge?" Joey questioned.  
  
"Didn't you get an invite?" Solomon asked him.  
  
"An invite to what?" Joey asked, partly confused.  
  
"Kaiba invited the top four in Battle City to spend the night at the Kaiba mansion as a little reward." Solomon told him, expecting a silly excuse.  
  
"Nope" was all that came out of Joey's mouth.  
  
"What? Maybe post office trouble?" Solomon questioned.  
  
"Or maybe Kaiba forgot it on purpose. He's never liked me. I'll just have to defeat him in a duel to earn his respect!" Joey barked.  
  
"Well, you had best get on, the tournament begins in 15 minutes" Solomon warned him."  
  
"Well, see ya Gramps!" Joey yelled while running down the street, D train left in 5 minutes and if he missed it he would have to walk, which would take about 45 minutes, and he'd surely be left out of the tournament!  
  
Joey barely caught the D-train and was riding to the tournament while elsewhere Yugi was riding in one of Kaibacorp's private limousines. Mai Valentine was also coming to the Duelist Championship tournament, as well as Bandit Keith, Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, and Mako Tsunami. Yugi would have to be at his best if he wished to beat some old foes from Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, and he knew that there were plenty of good duelists out there, but after are the preliminary duels, cries, and triumphs, only 13 would remain victorious, and then the final 16 would compete head on for 8 preliminaries, 4 semi-semi-finals (does that make sense?) 2 semi-finals and then the big enchilada, the final round where one person lost everything and another gains 3 new dueling cards and can 100 million dollars to their banking account.  
  
TEN MINUTES LATER----------  
  
The familiar giant white blimp flew over the town of Domino with whom else but Seto Kaiba's face on the giant two-sided TV screen it had built in. "Greetings duelists" said the voice of Seto Kaiba. "I see many of you have shown up today hoping to win a spot in my tournament's final rounds. My data resources have told that 2,600 people have arrived here today; 2,596 of you have to earn your way into the final round, and there are only 13 remaining spots. Duel ruthlessly and efficiently; try to finish off your opponent as quickly or they may just have a surprise that will win them the duel. My data also predicts that about 1,300 of you will be going home defeated today, 650 of you tomorrow, 325 of you the next day, 160 of you the next, 80 of you the next, 40 of you after that and then 27 of you the next day will be gone, leaving the final 13 who will qualify for the final rounds of the tournament. Yugi Moto, (sighs) Joey Wheeler, and myself have already qualified for the final rounds. You had better be on your best dueling skills and abilities because one move could cost you the chance to be in the finals. You are able to choose your own opponents during this phase of the tournament but when you enter the final round, if you should, your opponents will be decided by mere chance. (Screen zooms in to some green balls with numbers on them to the left of Kaiba), these balls marked numbers 1-16 decide who your opponents will be during the phase of the tournament and don't forget the overall winner is declared the best in the world, earns 100 million dollars to spend as they wish and these three Egyptian God cards (holds up Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra), out of you 2600 duelists, 2599 of you will end up failing your quest. That is all, if you have not qualified to the final round, when the fireworks go up, the tournament will officially begin!" Kaiba told everyone.  
  
"Soon," Kaiba thought, when Yugi loses to me in a duel and I obtain his Millennium Puzzle, and the three Egyptian God cards the world will quake at my name!!"  
  
A/N: Pretty short huh? Having writers block. Anyway, be nice and give me a review with compliments or constructive criticism or ideas for made up cards, the duels begin next in Chapter 3: Dragon Master (1) 


	4. Dragon Master

Disclaimer: It is so obvious.I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, K?  
  
A/N: If you still have cards there is a possibility I will add more chapters, probability chance- 100%. New thing- (things in parentheses mean thoughts)  
  
Chapter 3- Dragon Master (1)  
  
(Oh, no I can't find Joey anywhere!!!) Yugi thought to himself, even though Joey was thinking the same thing, only about 1 mile away. Suddenly Tristan spotted Yugi and called Joey on his cell and told him where he was. Tristan told Yugi he was entering the tournament. Yugi was happy and shocked.  
  
"That's great, now if you make it to the final round, then we'll have a 3/16 chance of someone winning. What are you going to do if you win, Tristan?" Yugi asked the boy.  
  
"Ummm." Tristan lied like he didn't already know, "Well, Serenity and I are going to get married" he told Yugi. (Yugi does the anime fall).  
  
"O.kay" Yugi stuttered. "Well" he said, getting back to reality, "Let's have a look at your deck." Tristan showed Yugi his deck, with primarily rock and dragon cards. Yugi pointed out he had some extremely powerful magic and trap cards and as well as monster cards, his strongest card being the Tri-Horned Dragon (2850/2300) if he could properly set up the ritual for it. Yugi showed him how to combine cards and even gave him a magic card he had two of for fusions called Fusion Chamber. He showed him how to make Mystical Sand (2100/1700), and cards like Kaiser Dragon (2300/2000) and even the Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) A/N: last time I checked this was MY fic and I WILL make a REBD fusion!!! (Insert evil laugh) end A/N. and even the mighty Midnight Dragon (3000/2800), but when Yugi finished explaining this, Tristan whipped out a case from his coat and added "Hey Yuge! I forgot to show you something"  
  
"What?" Yugi questioned.  
  
"That Tri-Horned Dragon isn't my strongest card and neither is that Midnight Dragon" Tristan confessed.  
  
"It isn't? Then what is" Yugi stupidly said, noticing the box as he spoke. "Is it in there?" He asked.  
  
"Uh-huh" Tristan told him.  
  
"Hey guys!" A voice startled them that made Yugi jump into Tristan's coat.  
  
"Uh.Yuge" Tristan told him.quite shocked. With that Yugi jumped out of Tristan's coat with the anime raindrop from back of head.  
  
"Oh, hey Joey" Yugi said as he realized who it was.  
  
"What are you all up to?" Joey wondered as he saw Tristan with the case. "What's in there?" he questioned.  
  
"Tristan's strongest card" Yugi answered for him.  
  
And with that said and done, Tristan opened the case to reveal a shiny, brand new card none other than the Black Skull Dragon!!!!  
  
"WHOA!!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"That's awesome!" Yugi told him. "Where'd you get it?"  
  
"I traded this guy for 1 swords of revealing light, one Mystical Sand, and 2 Dancing Elf cards. Pretty good deal, huh?" Tristan asked the gang. But before anyone could answer a sudden shout came above all others talking.  
  
"Well look it's little baby Joey and his trainer Yugi" the voice belonging to none other than Rex Raptor spoke.  
  
"What do you want? Another thrashing?" Joey asked. "I'll gladly give it to you."  
  
"Joey, you already qualify for the final round, remember?" Yugi told the angry blonde.  
  
But before Joey could give a response, Tristan proudly challenged Rex to a duel; he needed to get 10 finalist cards anyway.  
  
"Fine" Raptor agreed. "I would need a warm-up match anyway. Not like you'll be worth it," the dinosaur master joked.  
  
"Get ready, cause here we go!!" Tristan told him!!  
  
THE DUEL  
  
"First I'll start off by playing one card face down and Uraby (1500/800) in attack mode!! Rex said.  
  
"Fine then!! I'll play Axe Raider (1700/1150) in attack mode and play one card face down, then have Axe Raider attack!! Go, Swinging Axe Chop!!" Tristan commanded, but Rex activated his face down card, Raise Body Heat increasing Uraby's attack to 2100, then he attacked. (T's LP: 3600), Tristan played one card face down and Dragoness the Wicked Knight (1200/900?) in defense mode. Rex played the magic card, Dinosaur Rage, raising Uraby to 3100 attack points and activated Tristan's trap, the Mask of Reverse, which decreased Uraby to 1100 attack points and he attacked with Dragoness. (R's LP: 3900). Then, Tristan sacrificed Dragoness to summon Curse of Dragon (2000/1500) and ends his turn by playing 2 cards face down. Rex then plays Free-For-All, which will allow him to play any card in his hand, even without tributes, so he uses this chance to play Underworld Dragon (2250/1900) and equips it with the legendary Dragon's Thunder magic card, raising it's attack and defense 700 to (2950/2600) and eliminates Curse of Dragon (T's lp: 2650). Tristen then summons Battle Ox (1700/1000) in attack mode and adds Swords of Revealing Light, paralyzing Rex's monsters for three turns. Rex then plays Dragon Egg (200/1600) and uses the magic card, Dragon Evolution, and explains that his Dragon Egg will morph in the coming 4 turns into the ultimate dinosaur creature, The Rex of Destruction!! (Ooooh) Tristan has 4 turns to go until the ultimate monster emerges, and though Tristan has a card stronger than the monster, will he be able to summon it?  
  
A/N: So, I leave with a cliffhanger, which if you knew what the (1) meant, than you knew it was going to be a 2- parter or a 3 parter or a 4 or a 23 for all you know!! Will Tristan find someway to defeat a monster that will seem unstoppable? For all these answers and some info on our next duel, tune in to Chapter 3: Dragon Slaying (2)  
  
* SEE YA!!* YAMI GAMBIT 


	5. Dragon Slaying

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Is still not mine, ever so sadly.  
  
(Yami pops up with all those cards) Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! (flash) Yugi was showing Tristan strategies to improve his dueling deck that he built to win the tournament for Serenity and him to wed. Just moments after Joey arrived on the scene, who else showed up but Rex Raptor. Tristan challenged Rex to a duel, and was doing well until the Dragon Egg ended up on the field. Tristan is buying time with the Swords, but will he have enough time and enough power?  
  
A/N: WANTED- MADE UP CARDS!!  
  
Chapter 4: Dragon Slaying (2)  
  
The duel between Tristan and Rex played on. With the Dragon Egg (200/1600) fixing to evolve, Tristan had 3 cards in his deck, that could possibly beat the monster, when Rex told him his creature would have 2700 attack points and 3500 defense points. So carrying on, Tristan played one monster in defense and one turn went by for the SORL (Swords of Revealing Light) and the Dragon Egg morphed into Baby Dragon (1200/700). Joey was pretty shocked to see one of his famous monsters battling for that sleeze Rex Raptor. Raptor also played the magic card, Dust Whirlwind, destroying Tristan's SORL and he also played one other card face down.  
  
"Stop hiding and attacking me, ya coward!" Tristan told the dork.  
  
"Why should I? You should be grateful, as you'll be gone within the next 3 turns and with your swords not stopping me, I can reveal my face down card, Queen of Autumn Leaves (1800/1500), and attacked Rex's face down monster a Dragon Statue (1100/900). Tristan then came back with playing Harpy Lady (1300/1400) in attack mode and playing one card face down. Rex plays De- Spell ready to destroy Tristan's magic card, but it is not destroyed. Having Queen of Autumn Leaves attack Harpy Lady it activates Tristan's trap card, Horn of Purity, which subtracts Harpy Lady's attack points from Rex's monster, lowering the Queen of Autumn Leaves to 500 attack points and Tristan attacks. (R's LP: 3100) Tristan then plays another card face down before playing a monster in defense. Rex's Baby Dragon warps into a Thousand Dragon (2400/2000) and plays one card face down before having Thousand Dragon attack Harpy Lady, but as Tristan activates his face down card Horn of Darkness, which subtracts the defense of the TD from it's attack, putting it to a weak 400, Rex plays Strength Boundary, which will add Harpy Lady's attack to Rex's TD, giving it 1700 attack points and Rex attacks. (T's LP: 2250).  
  
Now, if you remember, Tristan has just one last turn before "The Rex of Destruction" is born. Tristan has only 2 cards in his deck that could defeat it.  
  
(One's a fusion so Rex could destroy one of those monsters before I can play my Fusion Chamber, and then it takes 2 monsters to sacrifice, how can I ever get by him) Tristan thought as he drew one card, and his face turned into a humongous grin.  
  
(This is the PERFECT card) Tristan thought. I could get my Skull Dragon or the Midnight Dragon to wipe out that giant Rex thing.  
  
"Okay, Raptor, I'll play once one magic card face down and throw a card on the defense." Tristan told the smiling duelist.  
  
"No, matter, because now I'll summon the ultimate monster in my deck! I summon the Rex of Destruction!" and with those words the Thousand Dragon was engulfed within a black twister and in it's place appeared a dark monster, tall and looked had a look that would make any man who faced it turn pale, but not Tristan. He seemed glad he summoned the Rex.  
  
"Now, Rex of Destruction! Attack Tristan's monster, Raging Magma Blast!" Rex commanded and the Dragon opened its mouth and shot a stream of raging red fire and flew across to Tristan's card, but something blocked it, Tristan's Trap card!  
  
"What.happened?" Rex asked, partly angry and partly dazed.  
  
"Easy, I activated my trap card, the Mime Wall, it blocks any attack you send at me for 3 turns, and there just went 1." Tristan told the dinosaur duelist. (Oh man! I still don't have the Fusion Chamber or the Black Skull Dragon in my hand.) Tristan drew; it was the Evil Dragon Slayer, one card of the Midnight Dragon fusion. The missing card was the Red Eyes Black Dragon, which Tristan knew the combo would never work.  
  
"Quiet stalling or you officially forfeit the duel!" Raptor shouted across the arena.  
  
"Here I come, ya big yaboo!" Tristan responded. I'll play one card face down before activating Shield and Sword, which will put your Rex at a weak 2300 attack.  
  
"Oh, really, not when I play this magic card, Strengthened Spirit. It will increase my monster's power by a whopping thousand!" Rex spoke as his monster's attack was raised to 3300, but I'll play a Uraby (1500/800) in combination with the magic card, Fallen Ally, which sacrificed the Uraby in order to increase the Rex's attack by 500 to 3800. Tristan was in a real dilemma. Even the Black Skull Dragon would be wiped out with that monster, and with the Mime Wall only giving 2 more turns of permanent defense, Tristan would have to pull a winner out of his hat to win this one! Tristan drew one card and smiled greatly.  
  
A/N: So, how's that for a cliffhanger? What is the card? How can it help Tristan? What is Britney Spears' favorite color bra? Why should you care? All these answers will be coming up in the conclusion of this saga, the last part being Chapter 5: Dragon vs. Dragon (3) 


	6. Dragon vs Dragon

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! The duel between Rex Raptor and Tristan played on. Tristan was trying everything he had but the Rex of Destruction arrived and came. To make matters worse, Tristan thought he had pulled off a great plan, but Rex used it to his advantage to make his monster even more powerful. Tristan's next card seems to help him somehow, but how can he take down a monster with 3800 attack points?  
  
Chapter 5: Dragon vs. Dragon (3)  
  
Mai Valentine was walking along the streets of Domino, looking for somebody worthy to challenge. She may have gotten to the Battle City Finals, but she was still eliminated, and it is still a pain that eats away at her. She was winning the duel; she sacrificed the Harpy Lady Sisters to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra, which she had fairly gotten from Marik. Then Marik took control of Ra, somehow, some Egyptian words she did not know.  
  
"Hey, you!" A voice startled the young lady.  
  
"What do you want, creep?" She retorted, noticing whom it was.  
  
"I easily want a challenge, it will be easy getting some credits from you, but I couldn't just challenge anyone. I'm the Intercontinental Champion." He boomed A/N: If you don't know who it is by now, you are a sad, sad person.  
  
"Fine then Keith, I'll gladly accept your challenge and wipe the floor with you." Mai told the man, Bandit Keith. The last anyone saw of him were Tristan and Joey, when Yugi had "finished" dueling him and he smashed the Millennium Puzzle and the warehouse they were dueling in caught on fire. Yugi stayed to put the puzzle back together, but fell unconscious when he finished, but Tristan and Joey bravely rescued him and Keith.  
  
"Fine, then here we go!"  
  
ELSEWHERE  
  
"Come on, the Rex will take down any card you play" Rex gloated.  
  
(Not these just attack once and your Rex will be weakened to a point where any card in my hand can defeat it!) Then, I'll play one card on the defense." Tristan announced.  
  
"Fine, now I can take it out." Rex told him.  
  
"Look again! The Mime Wall is still on the field!" Tristan gladly told him.  
  
"Not when I play this card, I play Lightning Hart Arrow (1400/2000)! This card can destroy 1 magic or trap per turn, and this turn I choose that card" Rex announced. Tristan could only watch as the Lightning Hart Arrow shot a recklessly fast arrow that hit the Mime Wall card and shattered it.  
  
"Now that that's out of my way, Rex of Destruction, attack one of those cards, go Raging Magma Blast! The dragon shot out a stream of blazing red fire but before the attack hit.  
  
"It's time to activate these two cards, Spellbinding Circle and the Mask of Weakness." Tristan told him as the cards flipped up and shimmered brightly, and after the aura of light, Rex's dragon had a mask on its body and a circle around it, with its attack lowered to 2400 and played one monster on defense before ending his turn, but Rex was not worried as he plays the monster card Magic Dinosaur, whose effect eliminates all traps that effect Rex, which means Tristan's Spellbinding Circle and Mask of Weakness, so the Dragon's attack stays at 3800. Tristan has 3 monsters on the field and one card to draw, what will it be?  
  
Tristan put his faith into his deck (insert Heart of the Cards stuff) and drew the one card that could win him the match, the Black Skull Dragon! Sacrificing 2 of his monsters as tributes, Tristan is able to summon the Dragon (3200/2500) but Rex is still not worried until Tristan plays Dragon Nails, raising the Dragon to 3800 attacks, equal to Rex's beast. Rex is sure Tristan wouldn't be stupid to attack, but as Tristan calls for an attack, Rex is surprised to see the attack not aimed at the Rex but to the Lightning Hart Arrow (R's lp: 700) Rex forgot he left such an easy target in attack mode and was left in pain as his points down to 700.  
  
"Yeah! Wait to go Tristan! Cream him just as bad as I did" Joey yelled to his friend.  
  
"This duel's not over yet!" Rex declared as he drew a card. "Ah, perfect, I play Card Substitution, which for every card I discard, I can draw a new one!" Rex told the crowd as he sacrificed one card to draw. He smiled "Time for the finale! I play Gambling Table the magic card."  
  
"Oh no! Tristan may just be out of luck" Yugi managed to say in that worried look he gets.  
  
"Why? What's this card do Yuge?" Joey asked his worried friend.  
  
"The Gambling Table puts both monsters on a roulette table and it spins them, but instead of the numbers moving with the spaces, only the spaces move, and one of them will land on red and one on black, and whoever lands on black is destroyed and that's bad for Tristan because if his monster is destroyed Rex will have an easy shot as his life points, but at the same time if Rex's creature is destroyed Tristan will have the duel won. It all comes down to luck now Joey." Yugi explained to his newly worried friend.  
  
"Now Gambling Table, Spin, Spin, Spin!" Rex commanded as the table began to spin. "Okay, hot-shot, you get to call when it stops." Rex explained.  
  
Tristan let the table spin for about 20 seconds when he called for it to stop. It started slowing down, you could tell which one was which and finally one monster was on black.it was.. the Black Skull Dragon.  
  
"Ha! Chump. Your Black Skull is now destroyed." Rex snarled. Tristan could only watched part petrified as his most powerful card was shattered to the graveyard, and it was all because of a little bad luck.  
  
(Now, he has 2250 life points left and one defense monster, if I attacked his defense with the Rex of Destruction and then attacked again, he would still be in the duel, because I have no level four or less cards with 2250 attack. So I'll just play this to stop your defense) Rex thought of his genius plan.  
  
Now I play Flying Kamikiri #1 (1400/900) in attack mode. Go and wipe out the face down card, Poison Pollen, the monster sprayed golden like spores at the face down card, but it stayed on the field and Rex looked in horror as he saw it was the Big Shield Gardena (100/2600). Rex Raptor could not believe what he saw. He had lost the duel.  
  
A/N: So, that's a rap! So Tristan has won 3 finalist cards from Rex Raptor and needs only 7 more. But we'll get back to Tristan in a few chapters. Anyway, time now for some more important questions. Why does Kaiba want the Millennium Puzzle? What about Mai and Bandit Keith's duel? These things will be answered (NOT LYING) in Chapter 6: Machines, Flying Girls, and Missing Brothers  
  
SEE YA!! Yami gambit009 


	7. Machines, Flying Girls, and Missing Brot...

Disclaimer: Still not owner of Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician. Wait.no I'm not, so don't think I am.  
  
A/n: I DO OWN THE CARDS I CREATE!!! And um... oh yeah! Little mix up with Rex of Destruction. It does HAVE 2300 defense, not 3500 defense. Thanx.  
  
BACK TO THE STORY  
  
Chapter 6: Machines, Flying Girls, and Missing Brothers  
  
Seto Kaiba was back at Kaibacorp HQ watching the progress of his tournament. He would never forget the day all this mess started.  
  
~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~~  
  
Kaiba is at the headquarters of Marik Ishtar, leader of the Rare Hunters and the owner of the most powerful Egyptian God Card, Winged Dragon of Ra. Yugi's Slifer and Kaiba's Obelisk wouldn't stand a chance. If Kaiba could somehow get the card, Yugi wouldn't be able to look at Kaiba without fear in his eyes. He just had to get the card. No exceptions.  
  
Kaiba being great as a spy, like he did on Pegasus' island managed to avoid being seen or heard and had made his way to the tablet in which he kept the Dragon of Ra. Kaiba picking the locks had managed to get it and a piece of paper in which some words were written on it, and Kaiba noticed words on the card. (Could this be a translation of some kind, and what does it have to do with the Winged Dragon) he thought and then right before Seto Kaiba was none other than Marik himself.  
  
"Bravo Kaiba, Bravo" Marik congratulated the angry teen. "You actually penetrated my fortress, slipped by my slaves and got my most powerful item, truly amazing skill. You will make a great mind control slave." Marik told him.  
  
"Say what?" Kaiba asked. Then he noticed Marik pick up a rod and it glowed brightly for a second or two and Marik looked in shock. (Oh, no!) Marik thought (No one is too strong willed to not be controlled by my millennium rod! Let me look into this one's mind).  
  
Marik dug his way through all the hatred, vengeance, and love all twisted in the mind of Seto Kaiba. Marik could sense his anger towards Yugi and tender love to Mokuba. (Mokuba! Of course, if I could get Mokuba into danger, Kaiba would do whatever I tell him to ensure his brother's safety. But where is he?) Marik was thinking. He kept digging and clawing through Kaiba's mind. It was plain and clear, he was waiting outside for Kaiba. (Perfect!)  
  
"Mind slaves" Marik spoke telepathically. "Go outside and bring Kaiba's little brother to me." He kept talking. "Yes Master" was the only reply of the Rare Hunters.  
  
Soon, you could here the shouts of Mokuba Kaiba to let him go and leave him alone and my big brother's going to kick your ass!  
  
"Now the show begins!" Marik said as his rod shone brightly and Mokuba fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh hell not again!" Kaiba whispered. "First Pegasus and then this fool" Kaiba muttered.  
  
"Now Kaiba" Marik interrupted. "To ensure your brother's soul is." but in a flash second Kaiba was carrying Mokuba's body out and Marik was on the floor. Seto Kaiba had slit his throat.  
  
Through the long hours of that night, Kaiba only thought (How can I save Mokuba?) But Kaiba remembered something, the first day he dueled Yugi Moto, the day Exodia was summoned he removed a piece of Kaiba's soul and if Yugi's puzzle lets him remove souls then it must let him give back souls. (I must get Yugi's puzzle) Kaiba kept thinking (No exceptions.)  
  
ELSEWHERE  
  
Mai Valentine and Bandit Keith were ready to go head to head. "Two finalists from Duelist Kingdom are dueling. Come on!" were the many cries in the street.  
  
Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were just some of the spectators.  
  
"Here I come hot-shot!" Mai announced.  
  
"Bring it on, power pixie" Keith joked.  
  
THE DUEL  
  
Mai played Harpy Lady (shock!) (1300/1400) in attack mode and two cards face down. Bandit Keith played the Marizurame (1400/900?) and attacked Mai's Harpy, revealing her trap card, Mirror Wall, which cut Marizurame (700/900), then Mai revealed Cyber Shield and used it to power Harpy Lady and then attacked (BK Lp: 2900).  
  
"If this is all you got, you had better go ahead and surrender!" Mai told the angry champion.  
  
"Fine then, here we go!" Keith retorted and played two cards face down and then summoned Bat (300/350) on the defense.  
  
"A BAT?!" Mai yelled half shocked and half amused. "Harpy Lady will swipe that bet to a thousand pieces, want to see? But first I'll play this one card face down for later, now! Go My Harpy, Cyber Claw attack!" The Harpy flew at the bat, activating Keith's trap card, Skull Dice, landing on a 4 put Harpy Lady at a 450 attack, and Keith activated his magic card, Graceful Dice, landing on a 3 put the Bat at 900 attack.  
  
"Oh well! It will cream that Harpy. Bat Go! Supersonic Wave Attack! The Bat spewed waves that were blocked by the Mirror Wall.  
  
"Hey, what happened?" Keith questioned.  
  
"Simple, dork, my Mirror Wall is a permanent trap card. Every time you attack it will unleash the same effect over and over again!" And now, I'll activate my magic card, Spirit of the Hart which will put our monsters at their original attack strength, even though yours is only 150 because of my mirror wall trap and then reverses the effects of your Dice Cards, but that would mean my monster has only bingo 38 attack points while my Harpy is at a souped up 5400 so this shout put you out of this duel! (Oh no! How could I lose this quickly to I her /I! My master Kaiba will not be pleased at all.)  
  
Now Harpy Lady, I play Elegant Egotist to triple you into the Harpy Lady Sisters! (1950/2100) but then I'll play this magic card, Malevolent Nuzzler, which will raise my Harpy's attack power to 2650! But that's not all, for a grand finale I play this monster card, the Fairy's Gift monster! Now, Fairy's Gift attack and Destroy Bat!  
  
Fairy's Gift raised her want and mystic power came out of it, and wiped out Bat (BK Lp: 1538) and now to finish you off! I will have the Harpy Lady Sisters attack your life points directly! Now, go finish him off! X- terminator attack!  
  
The Harpy's each had a glowing ball of energy, which combined to make an energy triangle, and out of that triangle came an X, which shot across the arena and straight to Bandit Keith. (BK Lp: 0), that was it. But little did anyone know Bandit Keith was one of Kaiba's mind slaves.  
  
A/N: So Kaiba stole the Millennium Rod after killing Marik and abusing its power to control people's minds. Who else will he control? You'll have to wait and see! So, anyway, here's a preview:  
  
We've seen Tristan and Mai duel; Joey and Yugi don't need to.who else is there? A duel between Blake (remember him from the Prologue?) and none other than Weevil Underwood in Chapter 7: Blake and the Bugs 


	8. Blake and the Bugs

Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Okay? Great  
  
A/N: Thanx a bunch to The Mighty Hiei, my first reviewer!  
  
Chapter 7: Blake and the Bugs  
  
PREVIOUSLY ON YU-GI-OH!  
  
Seto Kaiba was remembering his reason to fight in the Battle City tournament. Mokuba's soul and mind were trapped in the Shadow Realm. It was all that one man's fault.Marik's. If he would have never started this mess, Seto Kaiba could be back in his home with Mokuba, but he couldn't. Kaiba stole Ra and the Millennium Rod but could not use it's magic properly, thus not restoring Mokuba. But another magic, the Millennium Puzzle could restore him. Elsewhere, Bandit Keith and Mai Valentine were dueling and the duel only lasted a short while before Mai easily became victorious. But Kaiba has learned to use the magic of the Millennium Rod to control people's minds and Bandit Keith was just one of his many victims.  
  
Seto Kaiba was sitting in his chair, as one of his servants; the defeated Rex Raptor approached him.  
  
"Master Kaiba" the mind controlled slave robotically stated.  
  
"Yes, slave?" Kaiba answered in that oh-so-powerful voice of his.  
  
"Master, please spare me. I tried my best against Tristan. His deck was just too powerful." Rex pleaded.  
  
"I have no use for weak duelists." Was Kaiba's only reply. "What would you want me to do?"  
  
"Master, you being an excellent duelist, maybe you could supply me with some of your cards." Rex spoke.  
  
"MY CARDS?" Kaiba growled, but calmed back down. "Sure slave, here is a brand new deck for you, built just for you, and just look at the card on the top."  
  
"A Blue Eyes White Dragon!" "Rex" spoke.  
  
"Yes, now here are 15 finalist cards so you'll be guaranteed a spot in the final rounds. Do NOT lose my Blue Eyes to someone, or your mind will feel pain like no other when I isolate it in the Shadow Realm! Now, I tire of you. Go do something useful." Kaiba told him.  
  
"Yes Master" was "Rex's" only reply.  
  
Mai Valentine was proudly walking away from her duel with Bandit Keith, the victor and the proud owner of 10 finalist cards. It was the second day of the tournament and Mai had 5 times a much cards as she began with yesterday. (Take it easy Mai, you've got to go to the top this time, not just for the fame or money this time, but if I could obtain those three cards, I'd be unstoppable. My deck would be a collector's item when I die.) Mai thought as she walked on.  
  
(Hey it Yugi and his little squad) Mai saw out of a corner of her eye.  
  
"Yugi! Yoo-hoo!" She shouted across the street.  
  
"Hey guys, look it's Mai" Yugi answered, seeing who it was. "Hey Mai, it's great to see you again, whoa!" Yugi told her seeing as how many finalist cards she had already. "Mai, you've gotten THAT many?" Yugi questioned her.  
  
"Yea, it was a cinch!" Mai responded cheerfully.  
  
"Oh great, look it's Yugi" a voice came from nowhere?  
  
"What do you want.Weevil." Yugi responded to the shadow that was clearly seen now.  
  
"I've come to give you another thrashing!" Weevil commanded.  
  
"Yugi doesn't have to duel you, but I'd be glad to take you on!" Blake proudly announced.  
  
"Fine, I'd need a good warm up match because I'm going straight to the top! (insert Weevil laugh)" Weevil told him. "I'll bet my 11 finalist cards."  
  
"Fine then, I'll be betting my 6 finalist cards. Let's Duel!" Blake stated getting out his deck filled with dragons, spellcasters and rocks- Oh My! His deck had other monsters too, like warriors but they were mainly for sacrifice.  
  
"My Insect Army will clobber you now and Joey and Yugi in the finals!! You'll never defeat me, you'll be beaten before we even start!" Weevil happily stated.  
  
~~~~ COMMERCIAL BREAK~~~~~~~  
  
HERE WE GO!!  
  
THE DUEL Blake played 2 cards face down and then summoned Alligator's Sword (1500/1200) in attack mode. Weevil played 1 card face down before playing Killer Needle (1200/1000) in defense mode. Blake played the Judgment Hand (1400/700) in attack mode and attacked Killer Needle as Weevil activated and explained his trap card.  
  
"It's the Time Bomb trap card, you just had to attack!" Weevil chattered. "Your Judgment Hand will be destroyed as soon as I end my turn. So, now I'll end my turn!" And with that, the Judgment Hand vanished.  
  
"Gone, but not forgotten" Weevil sarcastically sympathized.  
  
"You may have cleared the field of my monster Weevil, but you've forgotten one thing" Blake told the snickering duelist.  
  
"Oh yeah! What's that?" the now angry duelist shouted. "Oh no." Weevil started, noticing the stupidness of his last move. He was so caught up in destroying Blake's monster; he forgot to summon a monster. (Oh, I can't be so stupid, another move like that, and I'll be out of the duel.) Weevil thought as Blake played Crawling Dragon (1600/1400) and had both his monsters attack Weevil (W Lp: 900)  
  
"This duel isn't over!" Weevil announced. "I'll play Pinch Hopper on the defense and one card face down. Your move"  
  
"Fine then, I'll sacrifice both monsters to summon Cosmic Phantom (2550/2300) on the attack, Cosmic Phantom, destroy Pinch Hopper, go now! Shadow Ball attack!  
  
" No, Blake, you just fell into a trap of Weevil's!" Yugi shouted to him. But it was too late. The Cosmic Phantom rose in the air and created a ball of evil energy and hurled it at the Pinch Hopper and it vanished in a vibrant flash of light.  
  
"Ha, just as I knew you would, you fool!" Weevil yelled to Blake. "When my Pinch Hopper gets sent to the graveyard, I can play any monster in my hand!"  
  
"Any monster?!" Blake asked, partly shocked and partly angry at his foolishness.  
  
"Did I stutter?" Weevil sarcastically asked. "Now, since I can play any monster I think I'll play this one Weevil said as he drew. I'll summon an all-powerful monster that took me months after Battle City to find, but Pegasus created it as a base card, and it's base form is so rare there are only 20 in the world!! So, time to meet." Weevil said as he slapped down a card.  
  
"Oh no!" Blake gasped, realizing what it was.  
  
"Oh Yes! Time to meet my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth! (3500/3000), as a replica of the Great Moth appeared, but it was bigger, uglier, deadlier, and stronger than the Great Moth. Now my insect, wipe out his Cosmic Phantom, go Deadly Gust, and with that the PUGM flapped its mighty wings and a raging, powerful wind overwhelmed the Cosmic Phantom and destroyed him. (B Lp: 3050) Now, Blake has a super-powered moth to destroy and there was just one card in his deck that could destroy it. Just one card.  
  
"Oh, what will you do now?" Weevil questioned. "With my moth overpowering you and all."  
  
"I'm gonna fight on" was Blake' only response. "I'll play 2 cards face down and the Big Shield Gardna on the defense (100/2600).  
  
"No matter, my moth will splatter it, want to see! Well here, let me give you a demo! Deadly Gust, now!" Weevil joked. Once more the moth sent a wind force towards the Big Shield but Blake had other plans.  
  
"Reveal Magic Card, Chorus of Sanctuary, which will raise my Big Shield's defense to 3100." Blake proudly announced. Weevil looked on confused. (What good would that do? It was still 400 points weaker than my Great Moth) Weevil thought.  
  
"Hey, I'm not done yet." Blake interrupted Weevil's thought. "Reveal second Magic Card, Shield & Sword!"  
  
(No!) Thought Weevil. (Any card but that one! Any) With the Magic of Shield and Sword on the field, each monster's attack was swapped for its defense points and Weevil's attack backfired. The Great Moth may have been at 3000 attack points but the Big Shield had the edge with 3100.  
  
"And now, Big Shield Gardna! Attack with Super Flash Slash!" Blake commanded. And obeying the monster whipped out a sword and flew at the Great Moth and past it, and when the Gardna reached Weevil, his moth shattered. (W's Lp: 800). Blake knew what the risk of that attack was. Shield and Sword's effect was over. The Gardna now only had 100 attack points and Weevil could wipe out a good half of his life points, if he was lucky.  
  
~~~~~ COMMERCIAL BREAK AGAIN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sprite. Obey Your Thirst!  
  
~~~~~~ COMMERCIALS END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My turn!" Weevil declared "and I'll play one card face down and throw Typhoon Dragon in attack mode (1750/1200), and Weevil's monster appeared resembling a Serpent Night Dragon, but lighter in color, and also played one card face down. "It's your move, and hurry up so I can crush you."  
  
"Tell me something Weevil" Blake demanded, as it just hit him.  
  
"What!?" Weevil spat back.  
  
"Why do you have 11 locator cards and you only need 10 to enter the finals?" Blake questioned him.  
  
"Well, if you must know, in the town of Spade, about 5 miles away from here, there is a shop and this one shopkeeper knew of my reputation as the Regional Champion. He offered me a dueling deck with the most powerful insect cards in all of Duel Monsters and with powerful magics and traps that will let me summon them without tributes. While my opponents try to summon decent monsters I will wipe out their tributes, one by one, until I get at their life points. But the shopkeeper told me that he was a duelist as well and he would love to enter Battle City finals. He had stolen a duel disk from Kaiba and just needed to get into the finals. So, he made me a deal, if I could get him 10 locator cards, then he would give me that deck, absolutely free. So there is your answer, I NEED that dueling deck! Failure is just not an option!" Weevil shoved in Blake's face.  
  
"Some honor you have Weevil." Was the only thing that came from Blake. "Dueling just so someone else can enter the finals. What is that? How could you even agree to those terms. Your hard work and deck are going to win locator cards for someone else? That's just wrong, Weevil. How could you?" Blake continued.  
  
"Easy, I just do it!" Weevil shouted sarcastically. "But enough about me, make your move!"  
  
(Oh great, nothing in my hand can defeat that monster. I'll just have to play defensive.) Blake thought.  
  
"Alright, Weevil! I'll play one monster on the defense!" Blake declared, as the card appeared, face down. (Big Shield Gardna should get him.) He thought with a smirk.  
  
"Showtime!" Weevil mouthed and slapped down the Cocoon of Evolution in attack mode (0/2000).  
  
(Why play that monster?) Blake thought. (Unless, he's trying to get another moth out!) "I'll stomp your moth!" Blake yelled across the arena.  
  
"What moth?" Weevil questioned.  
  
"Just keep on playing" was the only thing coming from Blake. (Acting like he has no intention of summoning another moth.) Blake was thinking. But Blake's face turned to horror as Weevil activated his face down card.  
  
(No!) Thought Blake. (Anything but that card! It just couldn't be!)  
  
A/N: Kinda long chappy. Oh well, life will go on! PS. Credit goes to the Mighty Hiei for the Typhoon Dragon in this chapter. Well, I've.got to um.go. continue working diligently. Suckers!  
  
*Runs* *Falls* *Cursing* OOPS!! HERE'S A PREVIEW:  
  
So, Blake seems really worried about Weevil's face down card, especially when he uses it to his advantage.GREATLY, so anyway, you'll have to see how this tips things in Weevil's favor in the conclusion of this series: Chapter 8: Bugging Out 


	9. Bugged Out

Blake was drawing a card, this last card would decide everything, if Weevil could be the best duelist in the world, and Blake would be eliminated from the tournament. He couldn't let that happen and he wouldn't. He looked at the card it Disclaimer: I still don't own it. You know what it is.  
  
A/N: I want to tell everyone that I am 100% recovered from my fall. A/N 2: There ARE the 3 Egyptian God Cards, Ra belongs to Kaiba (duh), Obelisk and Slifer belong to Yugi.  
  
PREVIOUSLY ON YU-GI-OH!  
  
Seto Kaiba has learned to control people's minds using the Millennium Rod. Rex Raptor and Bandit Keith were his first two slaves, who else in the Battle City tournament will fall under Kaiba's control? (Theme song begins)  
  
Yamigambit009: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! That's not ALL that happened in that chapter Yami: Well, how do you know?  
  
Yamigambit009: cuz I wrote it, duh!!! (Crowd starts cheering and applauding)  
  
Yami: Well, I'm in it!!  
  
Yamigambit009: NO YOU AREN'T! Yugi hasn't even "changed" yet!  
  
Yami: Well, how do you know?  
  
Yamigambit009: *runs off screen* *returns with bat* *knocks Yami out*  
  
MORE FROM PREVIOUSLY OF YU-GI-OH!!  
  
Blake and Weevil began to duel. Blake took an early lead, knocking Weevil's life points to 900 within his first three turns. Weevil then came back with his Typhoon Dragon card, and Blake was ready to counter with a super defense, Weevil's face down card has Blake down, I mean down ya'll.  
  
Chapter 8: Bugged Out  
  
"Oh yes!" Weevil gloated. "Reveal Magic card, Polymerization! Now my monsters fuse into my most powerful creature! (Insert Weevil's laugh)" And with those words a bright flash of light engulfed the Cocoon of Evolution and Typhoon Dragon, the two lights integrated and within seconds a powerful wind was swirling around the new taller light form and when the light disintegrated a new winged creature was born.  
  
"Meet the last monster you'll be seeing in this tournament!" Weevil joked. "It's over now! My mighty Moth Dragon (3300/2700) will mop the floor with your ass!"  
  
"No it won't!" Blake said as he began his turn, since fused monsters have to wait a turn to attack. "I'll place 2 cards face down and sacrifice Big Shield Guarder to summon Curse of Dragon (2000/1500) on the defense." Blake told everyone.  
  
"Fine, now I'll use my moth's effect to get 100 points for every monster on the field (3400/2800), now go moth! Raging Twister! And the Moth Dragon rose into the air and its tail turned a vibrant shade of blue as the winds summoned a twister and annihilated the Curse of Dragon.  
  
"Now, it's my turn and I'll play the magic card Scapegoat and the card The Sacrifice Door, plus one card face down." Blake said and 4 colored sheep appeared on the field.  
  
"Well, what does your Sacrifice Door do?" Weevil nervously questioned.  
  
"Simple, this card allows ME to be able to sacrifice monsters the same turn I summon them, which will lead me to victory faster." Blake answered.  
  
"Or to losing faster! Now go Moth Dragon, get another boost. (3700/3100) another Twister to destroy a Scapegoat! The dragon set off for another Twister but his twister ending up aiming at Weevil. "Wh-wh-wha-What happened?" Weevil questioned, confused.  
  
"Simple, my trap, the Psychic's Amulet, redirected your monster's attack and the difference subtracts your monster's defense from its attack and that is subtracted from your life points (W lp: 200). And now it's my turn!" Blake said. "I'll sacrifice 2 scapegoats to summon the Dark Magician (2500/2100) and the other 2 to summon the Black Skull Dragon (3200/2500) and I'll put both on defense."  
  
"Some good those will do for you. My Moth Dragon now has 3500 attack and 2900 defense which can wipe out your magician, dragon, and life points (Weevil laugh once more).  
  
"But I'll end my turn by playing two cards face down." Blake added on.  
  
"Fine with me." Weevil said, drawing a card. (Perfect! If he has any strategy going on, these cards will crush it!) He thought, eyeballing his hand. I'll play a magic card, Anti-Magic arrows which will pin down your two cards face down leaving them useless, and I'll play the Swords of Revealing Light, which won't let you attack for two turns! It's over!" Weevil said.  
  
Seto Kaiba was walking along the Kaibacorp HQ, with his three most important things next to him. The Winged Dragon of Ra in a case, which was in his pocket. He was holding the Millennium Rod and next to him was Mokuba. (Hmm. The Duelist Championship finals should be interesting.) He thought to himself. (Should I just control everyone's minds and make them surrender, or should I let Ra handle the job?) He kept walking and thinking. (I'll let Ra do it; I've always wanted to see it in action. Yugi may have had all 3 Egyptian God Cards, but he never thought that when he let Tristan see it Marik would control his mind and command him to bring it to him. I "got it" from him and even though Yugi may have Obelisk and Slifer, Ra still overpowers them!)  
  
"Well Blake, this duel has been fun, but I can wipe out both your monsters in one turn!" Weevil told him.  
  
"What? How?" Blake asked the master insect duelist.  
  
"Easy, first I'll play Killing Butterfly (1200/1700) in attack mode and then have my Moth Dragon wipe out your Magician!" The twister came and went, the Dark Magician with it. "And now, by sacrificing the Butterfly, my monster can attack once more." Were Weevil's words.  
  
Blake watched as the Butterfly was sacrificed, the Moth Dragon conjured up another twister and aimed it for the Black Skull Dragon. It came and sucked up the dragon, shattered it and banished it to the graveyard, and went back to the sky.  
  
"See, you really should listen to me more often! And now I say you had better surrender, because on my next turn I'll wipe out your life points!" Weevil stated. (Weevil laugh 3rd time)  
  
Tristan was just walking away from his 3rd duel and he just earned his- you guessed it- 10th finalist card. He was all set to get to the Battle City finals. He had better hurry; Kaiba only had 13 remaining spots!  
  
Blake put his whole faith into his deck, this last card was going to decide everything, whether or not he or Weevil wins this duel and can enter Battle City finals, whether or not Blake was going to be eliminated and instead of dueling with his pals in the finals, he would be forced to sit on the sideline ring and watch. Blake put his heart into this draw and drew it. He paused before looking at but he knew something about this card was going to let him beat Weevil. He opened his eyes and saw the card; it was the Magician of Faith (300/400). He played it in defense mode, with the magic card, Magic Spirit.  
  
"The Magic Spirit lets me search my deck for my next three magic cards and then I must shuffle it." Blake explained as he looked at his new hand. He had Polymerization, Rapid Attack and a Monster Reborn magic card. (Maybe, just maybe there's a way that I can tie these 3 magic cards together and win the match!) Blake thought to himself.  
  
"I'll end my turn by playing the Monster Reborn magic card to revive the Dark Magician! (2500/2100)" Blake announced.  
  
"Reviving that worthless mage again?" Weevil sarcastically questioned. "Oh, well, just to give your magician a taste of the power I have I play Harpie's Feather Duster to rid of your whole magic and trap card row! Blake watched as the cards pinned down by Weevil's Anti-Magic arrows were digitally destroyed. "And now, I'll have my Dragon attack the face down card you have!" Weevil commanded. Blake watched as its force blew his monster away. "Oh damn! The Magician of Faith allows you to bring back one magic card, not like it will really help you though." Weevil cursed.  
  
"Oh, yes it will, for I will reuse the Monster Reborn card to bring back Black Skull Dragon (3200/2500)." Blake announced as his monster took the stage.  
  
"Oh well, those who revive together shall be blown away together!" Weevil joked but Blake had something else to add.  
  
"Oh, but this is the end of the line for your dragon, but just see for yourself as I play Polymerization!" Blake boomed.  
  
"NOOO!! That monster is more powerful than my Moth Dragon. Wait, what monster is that? And who cares, next turn I can play a monster giving my Dragon 3600 attack points." Weevil retorted.  
  
"There is no next turn, Weevil, it's game now. I summon my fused monster, Black Magic Dragon! (3750/3200)." Blake announced as the purple dragon with the coat smooth as Alpha the Magnet Warrior took its place. Your monster may get 200 extra attack and defense points, putting it at 3500, but my monster's force will destroy it and your life points in one blow!" Blake told the cowering duelist.  
  
"Ha!" Weevil said, realizing something. "Your monster can't attack this turn since he is fused and the rules clearly state you have to wait a turn before attacking in which I can play this magic card!" Weevil said, holding up Swords of Revealing Light, and it will let me summon at least 3 monsters, giving my Dragon 3800 attack points, barely enough to shatter that dragon."  
  
"Oh Weevil, let me go ahead and break your heart now, by playing the magic card, Flash Attack! It will allow my fused monster to attack and raises it's attack strength 300 for every monster on the field (4350), and now your world's fixing to fall down!" Blake told him powerfully.  
  
"Go, Black Magic Dragon, Vortex Blast!" Blake commanded. The monster sent a powerful stream of pure energy at the Moth Dragon and shattered it. (W LP: 0)  
  
"He did it!" Tea cheered as Yugi, Tristan, and Joey congratulated him. "Here" came a sigh from Weevil as he held out 11 locator cards and the Moth Dragon and went the opposite way of the gang.  
  
While Weevil was walking he suddenly got to his knees and starting holding his head in agony, but then he had the Millennium symbol on his forehead and got up and started running, straight toward Kaibacorp.. His only words while he was running "Serve Master Kaiba." 


	10. Finals, Ho!

Disclaimer: Still not owning Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own Blake Wheeler and any made up cards not made my The Mighty Hiei, which includes Moth Dragon- Yeah.  
  
A/N: I 4got to give you a preview..sue me.  
  
Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Weevil had summoned the all-powerful Moth Dragon to the field! Things were looking awful for Blake as his Dark Magician and B. Skull Dragon were vanquished. Blake came up with a spinning strategy to summon the Black Magic Dragon, and it blew away the moth and barely won him the duel. Weevil. Blake won the Moth Dragon and enough finalist cards to enter the Duelist Championship Final Rounds, but Weevil may come back again as he is now under the control..of Kaiba. (dramatic music)  
  
Chapter 9: Finals, Ho!  
  
The gang couldn't believe it. It was actually time for the finals. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Blake and Mai all would be guaranteed spots in the finals, if they got there in time.  
  
"Hey, look over there. Kaibacorp HQ!" Mai suddenly threw out the silence of them all. The gang all looked and was so happy, except Tea.  
  
"That's great you see Kaibacorp" Tea said. "but did you also see the river in-between us and it?!" She sarcastically joked.  
  
"Oh yeah" everyone suddenly realized (Tea does anime fall, while everyone else has anime raindrop)  
  
"Hey look!" Mai shouted once again as she noticed a bridge a few yards away. Everyone started running high speed there. "Well, look it's Yugi and his group, with the lackey of course." Came a voice from Kaiba of course.  
  
"Grrr..Kaiba!" was Joey's angry reply.  
  
"OOPS!" Kaiba realized. "I really did hurt you didn't I?" He sarcastically sympathized. "Yugi and his group, with their dog. Yes, that sounds much better." Kaiba barked on.  
  
"Knock it off, Kaiba!" Yugi whined.  
  
"Oh!" Kaiba was shocked at the group. "You had better hurry Yugi & co. 8 finalists have already made it to Kaibacorp and that means only 5 spots left!" Kaiba left them with that as he hopped in his limo that just arrived.  
  
"Boy, he's nice." Mai joked. The gang reached Kaibacorp and headed inside. There were 3 paths and each had a sign over there.  
  
One read "Yugi and Joey" for those who qualified for the tournament. Another read "Guests" for friends of the qualifiers. The last read "Duelists" and had a table near the path to enter your ten finalist cards and in exchange you would receive a number letting you know whom you would be dueling. The finals officially started at noon tomorrow, but if there weren't a total of 16 people by noon, then the finals would start and the whole system would be rearranged.  
  
"Well, let's part guys!" Tea said as she walked down the "Guests" corridor, Yugi and Joey walking down theirs and Tristan, Blake, and Mai walking down the "Duelists" hall.  
  
Tea found two doors, one right one and one left one. She decided to take the right one. Now Tea will tell you how to get to her room from the right door.  
  
Tea- NO!! I don't want to- I really don't want to  
  
Yamigambit009: fine...wuss  
  
So anyway, after taking the right door, she saw a floor of rooms for people staying in them. But she saw each room was reserved. She finally found her room on the 3rd floor, you have to go make a left at the first corner, left on the second, right on third corner, left on fourth corner walk around to the door that had a sign that said Section F on it. Then open that door and you go to the right on the hallway split up- go down the spiral staircase, not up it and then turn right on the next corner, left on the corner after that, make a left again, open the door saying Section F-4 and turn the right corner and you make a final left and her room is #4 in the middle on the right. So, after finally putting her things down and getting comfy, she decided to get some late lunch, since the gang was so rushed about getting to Kaibacorp; everyone, even JOEY forgot to eat lunch. So, she walked out of her hall and noticed there was a door with an EXIT sign above it, so she "exited" and as luck may have it, she came right out the left door.  
  
"Damn that mother." Tea muttered.  
  
So, Yugi and Joey didn't have trouble finding their room, you open a door at the end of the hall and that was it, there were 4 rooms. Two doors were closed and had doors on them; one said "Mister Kaiba" and another "Mister Mokuba" so guess whom they were for.  
  
Tristan, Blake, and Mai went down their hall to two doors. One of the doors had 6 rooms, while the other door held 6 more. Since the first was completely filled, the gang turned to leave. Whilst opening the other door, Mai noticed there were six signs hanging up, each one saying."This Room Belongs to" and then a line under it. There was also a built in TV and videotape sticking out.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there." Mai broke the silence.  
  
"Oh right!" Blake managed to say as he pushed the tape in and pressed play.  
  
"Greetings, finalists." The egomaniac spoke. "To the right of me and left of you will see some signs. Please grab one and a marker off the table and write your names. Not hard. I didn't think so. Put these on your doors until all finalists arrive. When you hear the intercom bell ring, all duelists participating please come to the cyber-room. Directions to the cyber room have been placed on every duelist's bed. If you don't receive a copy, that's YOUR PROBLEM!" Kaiba finished as the tape shut off.  
  
"He's still nice." Mai joked as everyone grabbed a sign; Blake put his name in regular form. Tristan slobbered his name on the sign and Mai grabbed some lipstick from her purse, threw some on, and planted a big kiss on it.  
  
"Simple Perfection Boys." Mai told them. "Now" Mai said getting her room's key from the drawer, "stay out of my room!" and with that she slammed the door.  
  
Tristan and Blake grabbed a key too, which only one key fitted with one door, and went on with their lives.  
  
"Master Kaiba" the mind controlled Rex Raptor spoke.  
  
"Yes, slave?" Kaiba annoyingly asked.  
  
"The last finalist has arrived. Should I sound the bell?" Rex continued.  
  
"No, I still want to fan through my deck, the tournament doesn't even officially start until tomorrow, and besides we still need to let everyone know who they are dueling." Kaiba replied.  
  
"Okay." Rex said and left.  
  
(Yugi MUST be crushed in this tournament. Then, everyone else will be easy pickings.) Kaiba thought as he got up and went to the main room and hit the button to sound the bell.  
  
Joey would have surely missed it if Yugi hadn't of woken him up.  
  
"Oh, okay Yuge, just give me another hour or two" he managed to say.  
  
So, after everyone arrived Yugi and Joey started checking out the finalists, he saw some familiar faces. Over across from him was Espa Roba, whom he defeated in Battle City after discovering his little psychic scam.  
  
Yugi found Mako Tsunami, whom he defeated in Duelist Kingdom and Joey defeated him in Battle City and also he saw, someone in a trench coat, a hat and shades. He seemed secretive, and most likely wouldn't want his identity revealed until his duel. Yugi seemed worried.  
  
Joey also sniffed out Weevil- whom he defeated in Battle City and Rex Raptor- whom was defeated in Duelist Kingdom.  
  
"Okay, let's make this quick." Kaiba announced as he walked on stage, followed by Mokuba placing a box on a stool. "Inside this box are 16 tennis balls with numbers on them." He said, pointing to it, this number will determine when and whom you duel. (Large Single Elimination chart appears behind him) "Each of you will be placed on this and will be marked as your progress, whoever gets to the top of the chart is the #1 duelist in the world, and don't forget!!!" He said, holding up Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra, and a check worth 100 million dollars, and gave all 4 objects to Mokuba to keep until the finals are over.  
  
Now, when I call your name, come and grab a ball and show it to Mokuba.  
  
"Rex Raptor". Rex went up and drew #1.  
  
"Weevil Underwood." Drew #6  
  
"Yugi Moto" Drew #3  
  
"Joey Wheeler." Drew #11. Then Seto Kaiba went to draw "Come on 4, he thought, I'll face Yugi!"  
  
"Come on 16!! He won't face me, he won't." and then Kaiba's hand came up and he had drawn.#4.  
  
"DAMN!" Yugi shouted and then anime fell as everyone stared at him.  
  
"O.kay" Kaiba managed to say and then continued. "Mai Valentine" Drew #12  
  
"Tristan Taylor" drew #14  
  
"Blake Wheeler" drew #9  
  
"Espa Roba" drew #5  
  
"Mako Tsunami" drew #2  
  
"Masked Man?!" drew #15  
  
"Rebecca Hawkins" drew #8 "Ryder Thomas" drew #13  
  
"Jose Grande" drew #16  
  
"Jade Arkuni" drew #10  
  
And finally Jaina drew #7  
  
So, may you care, may you not, it seems the battles will go in this order.  
  
Rex v. Mako  
  
Yugi v. Kaiba  
  
Espa v. Weevil  
  
Jaina v. Rebecca  
  
Blake v. Jade  
  
Joey v. Mai  
  
Ryder v. Tristan  
  
And the "Masked Man" vs. Jose.  
  
"So" Kaiba yelled, breaking the worried looks on their faces. "It seems one matter is settled. Tomorrow at noon Rex Raptor and Mako Tsunami will kick off the Duelist Championship Finals!" and with that Kaiba left the room.  
  
(Ah! Perfect! Yugi and me in the second round, after watching one boring duel, the real show will begin, and this should come in handy.) Kaiba thought as he got out the Winged Dragon of Ra card and placed it on the top of his deck.  
  
A/N: So, how's that? Kinda short, I know, kinda boring, but I had to do something, think of it as like "The Night Before" nothing exciting. So, get ready for the next "episode" and speaking' of it, here's a preview.  
  
Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
How will the gang react to the chosen duels; Yugi against Kaiba in the second match, and Joey against Mai? Kaiba has plans with the Rod and Ra. Plus, the first final round begins, next time in Chapter 10: Round One, Begin!  
  
A/N: If you actually bother to read this, I need some help for some made up DINOSAUR and AQUA cards, both monster and magic. Oh, and anyone who has some helpful information on the Winged Dragon of Ra card, that would be useful. I already have the words to make him listen, but any thing about effects and attack strength and things are greatly appreciated. I'll even send you chapters before I post them and get your opinion on it. The first person to give the MOST USEFUL information will win. 


	11. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
A/N: In case you're wondering why the finals are beginning already, I got bored of just doing regular duels and wanted to "spice up" the action, and plus if the way things are going by the way I've planned out, the finals won't end for some more chapters. About 15, for those of you nosey ones.  
  
BUT ON WITH EL STOREE!!  
  
Chapter 9 and a half: Getting Ready  
  
Yugi and Co. were hanging around in Joey's room, talking about the tournament tomorrow. "Well, isn't Yugi the lucky one? Going against Kaiba second match tomorrow." Mai said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Sh.shut up, Mai!" Joey yelled back at hear. "Don't freak the little man out."  
  
"I was just saying the facts." Mai retorted. "Oh, don't forget Joey, I'm ready to knock you out tomorrow."  
  
"Oh.puh-leeze. I creamed you at Duelist Kingdom and I'll gladly whoop you again!" Joey remarked, shutting Mai up.  
  
"Oh, well, let's just get a good night's sleep and worry about all this BS tomorrow." Tea said.  
  
"Good idea, screw this for tonight."Joey said turning out his light. "Oh, yeah, and if you don't mind, get the hell up out of my room." And with that he fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEXT DAY AT 11:30 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In everyone's room a voice came over a P.A. system, Seto's of course.  
  
"Duelists-WAKE UP!! The finals will begin in ½ an hour, Duelists #1 and 2 please report to the cyber room by 11:50, oh and anyone not in the Cyber Room by 12:00 will be disqualified. If you can have such an attitude by not even showing up to watch another's duels, then no one shall watch yours. That is all."  
  
"He should be talking" Mai said to herself, waking up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SAME DAY AT NOON ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey had barely made it into the Cyber Room as the doors automatically locked. He could see a platform that looked like an air hockey table, exactly like it.  
  
So, Kaiba walked in and after giving one of his oh-so-powerful speeches, he announced for the finals to begin. The platform was just like an air hockey table except for one thing, the scores weren't there. 4000 LP on each side was. But as Rex and Mako began to draw opening hands, Kaiba stopped them, and handed them a new type of Duel Disk, one just for the finals. The logo said DDX2, for the Duel Disk X2, it held more room, sort of a different style, and it had room for five magic/traps. A/N: The regular Duel Disk only has room for 4, as in "Master of Magicians" Part 2, when Yami plays a magic/trap down and says "I'll play my last" and then Arkana does the same announcing "We both have 4 cards face down and 1 Dark Magician on the field."  
  
Anyway, Rex and Mako drew their opening hands and Seto Kaiba shot his hand straight up and announced. "Let the Duel Begin!"  
  
So, that's it.hence the name "Chapter 9 and a half". The only reason behind this is because I have no dinosaur or aqua cards yet. Lousy reviewers. So, leave me one in a review (more than 5 at least please) and the more cards I get, the faster this thing can be updated.  
  
Until next time,  
  
This is yamigambit009 saying "Ah..bleep-bleep-a-bleepa-Th-th-tha-That's all folks!" 


End file.
